its about time!
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: A quick short with possibly 4-5 parts telling the story of me and Maxwell surviving in the don't stare universe. R&R please, some interesting ideas I've implemented, and will take some, uh, suggestions and characters as sub plots and bg characters.
1. Beginings

_This is just a short with a couple parts, so just have fun with it, and I will too, It will NEVER, EVER, get serious. _

_So, there's that._

_(ok maybe a little, but nothing really.)_

**Part 1**

I first woke up when this annoying little twig started shouting at me, his purple suit and thinning hair was very, VERY unattractive. The ground underneath me was covered in tiny pebbles and dirt which crunched as I stood up. I dust myself off before I got a good look at the man before me. "You better-" "Yeah yeah, have fun with your monologue-ing I'm going to go find a place to sleep." I dismiss him, walking off into the, uh, teeny tiny island? I wasn't dumb, I knew all the plants, all the strange rabbits with their antlers. I was sure I was dreaming about this game, having probably played it till I passed out.

So far it was a pretty cool dream, very vivid, probably will let me just do whatever if I try not to think about this places dangers. Dang. Well, no monsters yet, so I must be good for now. Real enough I can't see very far. I squint and squint, but can't seem to see a whole lot. I might need my glasses.

I search around for them, only to be back at the man I knew to be Maxwell. "What're you still doing here? Go away." I try to shoo him away, but he doesn't move. I groan. "Well, I guess if you don't WANT your glasses, theeen.." He turns to leave, waving my glasses at me as he walks away. I swear mentally and run up to him. "I-I was just kidding!" I laugh sheepishly. "Please? I need those. Please give them to me?" I beg as I trot by his side. He twirls them around on his bony fingers as a smile creeps onto his face. "Ohhh, I suppose." I whine as he starts walking faster, making me follow his pace. Now we're going around the border of the tiny island, and I see a wormhole, possibly leading to another area.

A couple rabbits hop around and I trip and fall into the dirt, this time swearing aloud. I should really stop looking at other things while I'm power walking. He laughs at me, and my face burns with embarrassment. Instead of kicking me-well again- while I'm down he pulls me up by my arm, and puts my glasses on my face. I shiver in repulsion and back away from the sudden ability to see clearly.

"You must know why you're here." I quirk an eyebrow at him, which makes him sigh. "Well, If I MUST repeat myself, it's because of you're horrid life-" "Horrid? Look you must have the wrong gal, I ain't got a horrid life." He growls, obviously angered by my interruption, and takes my glasses away. I wine as I try to reach for them. Too late, he's shoved them into his pocket, and I am NOT putting my hand in there. I reluctantly shut my mouth as he continues. "And you wanted to get away from it, so here it is, your own world. Filled with monsters, trees, and nightmares." He says, brushing some of his hair back. I just whine.

With that speech over I expected him to give me my glasses back, but instead he just stands there. I stare back at him, this awkward silence was getting weird. "What?" I huff. "Unfortunately, just as you arrived, someone kicked me off my throne, and is basically ruining my little world and sent me here." He scratches his chin and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. "So it looks like you're stuck with me." I back up. "Wait, what? And WHY? You can't survive on your own?" I ask, a bit grumpy about the whole thing.

"No I can, but can you?" He smirks. "Shut up! I can do it on my own! Why do YOU care anyway!?" I shout up at him. It was a little unnerving how tall he was and I simmered down just as I started to boil. He laughs. "Because, surviving in numbers is way easier. Don't you know that?" I frown. "Of course I do.. Just don't want to with YOU!" "Well too bad Chika, unless you want to stand around unsure if that's a spider or a rock." He pulls out my glasses. "I'd suggest you suck it up."

I cross my arms, I didn't like it. Though I couldn't stop him, since he was bigger than me and did in fact have my glasses. "Fine." I grunt. "Good girl." He says putting my glasses on me. I nearly gag, but keep it to myself. "Now stop touching me and lets just get a shelter going." "Ok, ok." He says, a smile dancing on the edges of his mouth as he says it.


	2. Take it from the top Maxie!

**Oh yeah, I'm still doing this ;3 enjoy!**

* * *

I had hardly made it through the first night; shivering, huddling as close to the fire I could, but instead ended up backing away from the licking flames. I wasn't about to huddle against that disgusting form of a man either. Though I had to admit it was tempting as the night dragged on, but my stubbornness proved stronger. The warm sun was so welcoming I started moving around immediately, cleverly crafting something that could hardly be considered an axe. It would have to do though.

I was barely through half of the tree, my lack of exercise and tiny figure defeating me. I managed however to push the tree over, making it break on pure gravity. Proud of my achievement, I stand over my prize, firewood. Maxwell, had another idea about the situation, plucking my 'axe' from my grip and topples over a tree 3 times faster than I had, making it seem easy. He looked over at my clearly surprised look, which I quickly turned into a frown. He smirked. He didn't say anything, but I knew what he was thinking.

I huffed, taking a mental note to file in exercise when I could. He even cuts all the wood in to easy chunks, tying them together into a bundle, carrying them all himself. "Show off.." I grumble, snatching the axe from him. Something rustles behind a bush, making me jump a bit, and he chuckles. "Shut up!" "I didn't say anything~" Whatever it was went away. "You knooooooooooow…" He starts in that cheery voice of his. "It would be so much _easier_ if we had… y'know, a base of operations." I quirk an eyebrow at him. "What are you going on about?" He sighs and walks to the side of me. "I'm talking a place to set up camp, instead of just wandering around aimlessly." I really had no intentions of sharing my campsite preferences with him, but I always set up in a nice rocky area, where I had tons of material, and plenty of enemies to reap from.

"Not yet, besides, you made this world, shouldn't you know that having a base is like writing down your own death?" A base is like giving a false sense of security, which in this world will almost always kill you. "Not if we play our cards right, and prepare for winter." Cards? I groan. We don't have anything! But… winter might be a deadly force if we don't at least have somewhere to warm up at… and… I shake the latter idea out of my head before it even gets a chance to form.

"Well I guess, but we'd need a couple rabbits…" I was thinking, since this world doesn't really work on the game logic… and more actual logic, with a light twist, we could, I don't know, breed our own food? "Rabbits? Why?" He asks almost innocently. "Rabbits are excellent at the sex and breeding game." I say an eyebrow quirked up at him. He seems to almost blush at the thought. That was unexpected. "That's a great plan, though I've never seen anybody come up with such an idea." I nod. But as soon as the compliments begin.. "I'm surprised you could come up with that, I thought you were too dumb to barely make a proper axe."

I grunt, remembering he's twice my size, and even if I wanted to kill him, I couldn't, and he could kill me easily. We find a road, and I trot over, gleefully following it. "Are we going to follow the brick road to the town of pigmen for some reason?" I huff, my mood quickly changing. "You don't know it leads to there, it could be somewhere with food or—" He stares at me. "Ok so yeah I was hoping there was a pig town down there, maybe lure a pig out and take its life and house." I'd like to think I said that halfway cool, but in the middle I almost tripped on a rock.

I push up my glasses, again, frustrated with it constantly falling off my face. I had adjusted them twice, but I must've moved on them when I was passed out and now they're all stupid. "It's really annoying watching you fiddle with your glasses when we could just keep walking. Just take them off," He takes them from my grasp. "You don't need them right now and if I have to keep hearing that clacking of you moving your glasses the whole way there I'm going to freak out." I didn't need them, but I had nearly gotten them perfect, and he probably just ruined them again. I don't really say anything, just try not to squint at anything, or try to look at anything far away, least I get a headache.

It was nearly dark, and we'd have to camp to the side of the road. I pulled out some flint I had picked up on the first day, and some dry grass, slowly starting a fire. I didn't sleep last night, and I was determined to do so tonight, or I would pass out tomorrow.

I took care of the climbing flames, blowing in oxygen to fuel it. Finally it's done. Max went off to do something, which I was unsure, exactly what. But when he was back he dumped the contents of a crudely carved bowl onto my fire, successfully putting it out. I gasp, too surprised to be all that mad. I open my mouth to demand his reasons, but he pulls me up and carries me away in his arms. I am officially too stunned to speak.

I try to gag out words but they all turn into 'buts' and 'what's' and I really couldn't process this all so fast. He brings us into a forest, where he had run off to earlier, and dumps me in front of what could be recognized as a campsite, huge walls that could've blended into the forest. Somebody was in there, cooking something that smelled like meat. My stomach rumbles. "Exactly." He whispers. We haven't eaten since we met, and stealing or bartering for food seemed like a real idea right now.

"So what _is_ the plan?" I glance over at him. "If this is a 'survivor', obviously they won't be on good terms with me.." I glare at him. "What?" "Never mind, I'm too hungry to argue with you. What do you want me to do?" He makes a low laugh. "Such a good little soldier… HeeHeeHee.." My face burns. "Sh-Shut up!" I say in a harsh whisper, toppling him over in his weakened state, but he continues to giggle. "I am going to _kill_ you!" I half threaten, poking his sides, making him laugh even harder, which I had to admit, made me giggle a bit.

I heard something cough. We both look up. A familiar face, a face I recognized as "Wilson". I was surprised he wasn't the one who took over… then… who is it… He was peeking over the stone walls around his campsite, and looking at us with surprise when he saw Max. "Interrupting something?" I look at the man beneath me, having straddling his belly. It took me a few seconds for it to click, and I quickly jump off. "N-No! No.. Nothing.." I try to gather myself and my pride together. "What're you doing here Maxie?" Wilson asks a bit bored sounding. "Well I was hoping…. Wait… Don't call me that!" He sits up, a sort of anger steaming off him that I would take seriously, but Wilson obviously wasn't and laughed.

His stomach growls, along with mine. Wilson blankly stares at the both of us and sighs. "Alright, I get it, come in." It sounds like he jumps off something, which he would've had too, these walls are pretty tall. I walk around the side, and was quickly joined by Max. I soon found an entrance of sorts; I would've missed it entirely if Wilson wasn't holding it open. It was just grass, which covered the entirety of the walls outside. It looks like he's built himself a decent home, not just a campsite, it's obvious he's been here a while. The house is built of brick and wood, and off to the side looks as if there's a shack of some sort.

It was mostly open, with a fire pit in the center of it all. Off to the side there was what looked like extra bits, leather, sticks, wood, but neatly organized. It seems that shack was not big enough for everything. Or so I assumed. Wilson led us to that bit to the side and past the nice smell. "I only have one bedroll, figure out which of you wants it more." He tosses the squishy thing our way and directs us inside. Max catches the rolled up fabric barely, so I just let him have this one.

The inside was pretty nice, almost like the old shacks you see in horror movies…. that was an awful thought. The flooring squeaked as we made our way inside. The dining area was decent, chairs, a table, though unsure why he'd need more than one chair. "So… Do you get any visitors..?" Wilson turns to me. "On occasion, but they never come back, so either they've died or they've made their own campsites." He says it so blunt and coldly, it makes me think if he hates it. "Either way, I never see them again." He pulls out a chair, and I exchange looks with Max. "For you." Wilson looks at me. "O-Oh.. Thank you.." I bow my head lightly, taking the seat as he pushes me in.

"What about me?" Maxwell makes a show of fluttering his eyes and clasping his hands together. Wilson huffs. "You can get your own chair." Max drops the act, almost in disappointment. From what I could see, there was a small kitchen right in front of the dining area, with a stove a refrigerator, and a bar. Max pulls out a chair and sits himself down, plopping the bedroll on the floor.

Wilson brings out what I could see as a leg of some animal or monster, with seasonings on the top. Normally I'd be weirded out by the thought of eating something weird, but I really had no choice in this world. Maxwell glares at the meat, or… I inspect him more closely, is he… sweating?


	3. That Happily-ever-after might be rigged

**Sweet potato! I think we need to have a talk.**

**What is it?**

**The ghosts have taken over, I think your baby brother needs 2 carrots and a juice.**

**Alright, but what about the sharks?**

**They won't get through with all those ghosts in here.**

**I may need to stop sleeping.**

**Anywho, welcome to the third installment of ****_It's about time!_**** a barely stable story from an insane mind and bloomed under the influence of ****_Don't starve _****and a weak drip from ****_Space station 13_****. Though it's only about Don't starve. should have a SS13 section. I'd like to read peoples horrible stories of their RP adventures. :3 **

**Remember, or infact, just read this, R&R, and I'd love to put in some random characters and sub-plots. If not, oh well, we'll just keep on truckin. Truck-truck-truckin'!**

* * *

I look at Max, he was sweating, and shivering a bit. "What's the matter? Afraid I can so easily—""No! That's.." Maxwell combs back his thinning hair with his fingers, almost looking like he was going to pass out. I raise an eyebrow at Wilson, which reminds me, I hadn't yet introduced myself, and yet he just takes us in. It might have to do with Max, as if Wilson knew him well… "It's nothing, I won't be eating." He stands quickly, stumbling outside.

I take the opportunity to try and ask Wilson for his name, though I obviously knew it. "I'm sure he's talked about me, at least a bit." Wilson offers. I shake my head, watching him cut the meat into decent serving slices. He sighs. "It's Wilson. You? I haven't heard you introduce yourself either." I nod. "Ashley, but most folks just call me Ash.." I stare at the food Wilson gave me, not really enjoying the sound of my own name.

"I think, I should go check on Maxwell…" I decide out loud. Wilson sighs, but refuses to let me leave. "You must eat; you look like you might pass out at any second." He urges me, and I eventually just give in, eating what he gave me as quickly as possible before heading out. I'm nearly outside before I hear Wilson again. "Why did you ask for my name?" He calls. I stop momentarily, but continue outside, ignoring his question.

"Maxwell?" I turn around a few corners, but he's nowhere to be found, like he just disappeared. I still couldn't really get it out of my head how empty it was; where were his supplies, his plants, how does he survive? Luck if I had to guess. I find the exit, looking around before seeing Max leaning against the wall. He was so tall, but skinny, almost like leaving a broom against a wall upside down. I can't help but laugh at my own analyzation.

"Shut up." Max grunts. I guess I missed something, because he's obviously bothered by something, something he thinks I know. I lean up on the wall next to him. "So…" I start lamely. "So…." He huffs. "You wanna get out of here?" I look up at him. He seems surprised at this, and almost smiles, but it fades back into that grumpy look of his. "And do what? Starve to death? Freeze to death? Get eaten alive?" I kick a rock across the ground and think for a moment. "Or, we could go, and survive? Isn't that the name of the game?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Game?" Max sounds serious for a moment. "Yeah, you threw us into a world with difficulties sure, but with still a chance to survive." He just slides down the wall, sitting there. He looked tired. "Wait here, I'll be right back." And I head into the woods.

Max's POV…

There's no chance she knows, the way she's acting. I watch her go, leave me here, stranded, starving, alone. There's really no place for me here, I may have made it, but I'd never thought I'd have to live in it. I had to, I _wanted_ to. They squirmed, _heheh_, they all died eventually. Not him though, _he_ just kept on surviving. _Heheh_ at least now that girl of his is gone, now he lives, but only for survival, bet that girly is having loads of fun without him. Oh if only he knew, I could just tell him, make him regret his stubbornness.

I will… "What're you moping about over there?" Ah. She's back, so annoying. Only useful in gathering and, let's face it, I need something to torment, or I might lose my tiny bit of sanity. She pulls out some vegetables and a bundle of berries. She puts them in my hands, rather forcefully. "If you won't eat _that _at least eat these," She actually seems… concerned… Figures, damn women always interfering in others lives. I crunch down on a carrot, albeit a bit scornfully.

She sits next to me, probably thinking of some other way to make fun… I wait, silently popping a berry in my mouth, but it never comes. I wonder if it was difficult to find all this food, after all I do hold her glasses... But I'll admit I really don't know what it's like to need glasses.

A bit later, she builds up a fire, but she's still shivering. Or first attempt at trying to make a fire ended in her grinning wildly, and making fun of my lack of knowledge and tenacity to build one. She didn't press it from then on, obviously secretly laughing at me. Then something happens I _really_ didn't expect, she pulls out a dead rabbit, and my stomach hits the floor.

Picking out a particularly sharp piece of flint, she slices it open, her face white, but full of determination. Blood already soaks her hands; she tears the fur away, the meat, the bones, all while looking like she's going to be sick. It looks like she's done this before; because the pelt is so nicely separated from the rest of it it's scary. She pulls out all the bones, tossing them away, only keeping the meat, tugging it on a stick for cooking. Her hands now covered in dried, crusting blood, she excuses herself to go wash them off somewhere.

I nearly vomit, seeing the pelt just casually handing on a tree close by, so she could 'save it for later'. Who would want to keep such a thing? Why-

Ash's POV…

He was asleep when I came back, that whole deal of ripping open something that was just alive nearly made me pass out and I'm sure he saw it too. However, we needed the extra protein. He was in such a weird position, and it was making _me_ uncomfortable. I walked over cautiously, and attempted to move him into a more decent position. Well, I soon realized that moving an adult man is more difficult than I had recently thought. He was heavy, though he looked like a stick figure. I pulled hard, and hear a loud audible _snap_. Oh **_crabs_**! He yawns, stretching, pulling me underneath him. Apparently he was fine, and he was making me incredibly hot—not _that_ kind you perverts—and I was starting to sweat with only having been under there for a few moments. That was, until the sun set completely, and it got cold, so much so I was lightly thankful for the human blanket.

I guess I shouldn't complain so much, I'll yell at him in the morning, and things will be OK.

Sleep came soon, and I was dreaming about running around in a town, stealing, jumping roof to roof, and causing overall havoc. It was lovely. Yet the only killing I would do would be when there was a dragon about, or a giant. The dream was a bit weird, mostly cause I thought I was _in_ a dream, how can I be…. I wake up to something tickling my sides, and I feared the worst.

"What're you doing?!" I croaked, my voice feeling sore. "Merely waking you gently, you seemed to be having such a wonderful dream." His gloved hands were tapping and stroking my sides, it took lots of strength not to _laugh_, I couldn't let him know that I was ticklish; he would take advantage of this weakness. "St-Stop! I'm..heh.. I'm a-awake!" I try to force a frown, but it cracks into a smile. "Oh I know. I just thought I'd get a little revenge by making me wake up to _you_." I couldn't help but giggle as his hands dig into my sides. "Heheh..I-It's _your_ fault! Heehee! You're the one who gr-grabbed me!"

Wilson seems to be here whenever something seems to be happening, and he's here now, frozen. He sighs and covers his face. Maxwell grins, and my stomach drops. He pulls me into a hug; I barely have any wiggle room to struggle free. "Jealous?" Max jeers at the spiky-haired one. Wilson straightens his vest and sniffs. "Of course not, not like you have any idea how to treat a woman." I try to remember how old I am, and remember I _am_ a woman. Weird.

I go over my options to respond to this situation, and which would be the least damaging.

Option 1) Run like hell once I get free.

Option 2) Don't struggle and take in the niceties while they last.

Option 3) Make a remark about how old Maxwell is.

"Max, this is weird, you're old enough to be my dad, probably twice." He frowns at option 3, and lets me go. "To be honest, I could be Wilsons great, great, great, great, grandfather at least five or six times." I lay on my back and look up at him. I huff some hair off my face and think about this for a moment.

I always see that older men are gross when dating young women, but in shows, it's totally cool if he's like, a thousand or so years old. "So, it's mega weird." Max shakes his head. "After a couple thousand years it's only weird if you look old." I cross my arms and stare at him. "After all, I _only_ look about 28. The look of youth I tell you."

I feel Wilson staring at me, and I look over, we seem to have the same or similar thoughts on the subject. "Max.." I think for a moment. "I have somebody else." I state. Maxwell and Wilson look at each other before laughing, so much so it kinda hurts my feelings. "What..?" I shrink down. "You think we all didn't have somebody?" Wilson coughs in his hands. "See, well, I got out once. Once. And it had been years since, and, everyone I knew was dead by that time." Max laughed. "Like you knew that many people you _nerd_." I sit up. "But! My boy…" I feel like crying, just that little bit of information, never going to see _him_ again… I might as well just die right there.

Max pulls me to his side. "Look, even if you did make it, which I doubt it, he'd be at least 20 years older than you, and may have already moved on." I choke on the idea. "H-He wouldn't!" "Time moves slower here than on your planet, years slower, though you won't ever age here, everyone will be way old." Max tries to explain. "That's half of the reason I came back, the other half being those damned _laws_, saying I can't test on rabbits," he huffs. "The _nerve_ of those people."

"I don't want to give him up, forget him, but, what do I do to survive… Do I just wait? Till something…" Maxwell seems to get annoyed. "Oh just _ shut __**up**_, this kid isn't your entire world, and you're not his, get over it! You're better off just finding something else to put all your affections to, and not some dumb ass dolly you made of him, got it? This will just make it worse!" This wasn't the first time I've heard this, everyone was always taking it like spending lots of time together and _caring_ was obsessive.

I was sure I was dreaming, I hope I was dreaming. I stand, wiping away at some stray tears before deciding this was just an awful dream, and once I died it'd be over, but damn it if I wasn't going to enjoy this dream to the fullest.

"Let's go, I'm tired of talking about such a depressing topic." I put out the fire, and fold up the rabbit pelt, now dry now, and will make a perfect glove or blanket in the future. "What, right now? We haven't drained this sucker of all his supplies yet." Max says casually, brushing off his pants. Wilson looks like he wants to punch Max in the face, but just huffs. "I want to explore this place before I wake up." "Wake—_Oooow_!" Max whines, and Wilson slowly crosses his arms with a grin clearly on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We start back down the road, now rested and full of food, we should be able to make it to the end of the road by the time the sun sets. Wilson made sure to hand us a bedroll, though was still only the one. I really was unsure where we'd end up, but I hoped it'd be somewhere away, somewhere different.

I considered the thought of never being able to see my boy again, but really, this was a dream, I bet he dreams of different people all the time. I shiver in jealousy at the mere thought, but it's his business, not mine. I could explore if I wanted right…? That possibility settles into my mind yet again, the uncertainty… "Oh by the nine! What happens if I never get to play Skyrim or Oblivion again! Let alone the thought of never seeing my boy!" I shout running up the road, leaving a confused Maxwell in my dust. I feel like I may lose it.


End file.
